La Leyenda de la Doble Maldición
by Aliena Cullen
Summary: SUMMARY: Un vampiro milenario con un extraño y peculiar problema. Una Bella ecologista que guarda un misterioso secreto. Una maldición, una profecía… Dos almas que se encuentran en una noche de Halloween… Una puerta a la esperanza. (OS) Dedicado a las Chicas del grupo de Facebook Metáforas para la Fantasía.


_**Hola Chicas ¿como estáis? Espero que bien. Después de un tiempo alejada de FF, las chicas del grupo de Facebook Metáforas para la Fantasía me propusieron escribir un OS para Hallowen y este es el resultado. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Dedicado con todo mi cariño al grupo de Facebook, Metáforas para la Fantasia**_

_**El OS ha sido beteado por mi gran amiga y maravillosa beta Esmeralda Cullen quien tambien me dio la idea para escribirlo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Leyenda de la Doble Maldición<strong>_

_**SUMMARY:**_

_**Un vampiro milenario con un extraño y peculiar problema. Una Bella ecologista que guarda un misterioso secreto. Una maldición, una profecía… Dos almas que se encuentran en una noche de Halloween… Una puerta a la esperanza.**_

_**Narrado en tercera persona.**_

_**31 de octubre de hace mucho… mucho tiempo…, demasiado quizás.**_

Los dolores del parto cada vez se sentían más fuertes y frecuentes. Las contracciones, ahora, eran cada dos o tres minutos. La futura madre primeriza se esforzaba por obedecer las instrucciones de su médico, su hija estaba por nacer y debía centrar toda su atención en ella, pero no podía…, imposible.

Los dolores eran tan intensos que le hacían perder la consciencia, ella sabía que se estaba desangrando, de hecho había sangre, su sangre, por todas partes. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil y con cada nueva contracción, con cada nuevo empujón, la vida se le iba. Ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Tan derrotada y cansada que ni el más poderoso de los hechizos bastaría…

Sentía que había llegado su hora. Aquel miserable así lo había dispuesto, pero tenía que aguantar hasta el final, por ella…, por su hija. Mientras un nuevo miembro de su estirpe se empeñaba en llegar al mundo, en su cabeza seguían resonando esas palabras pronunciadas con tanta maldad, con tanta crueldad, ese hechizo indestructible, esa maldición que gobernaría su vida y la del resto de su estirpe…

_«Yo os maldigo a vosotros y a vuestra descendencia… para toda la eternidad.»_

El llanto de su hija resonó en la habitación por encima de sus propios gritos cada vez mas apagados…

Lo que la joven madre no llegó nunca a saber es que, no lejos de allí, alguien la estaba ayudando, alguien estaba activando una vieja profecía que, de cumplirse, rompería la maldición. Alguien que abría una puerta… a la esperanza.

_**30 de octubre de 2014. En un lugar indeterminado cerca de Forks… Víspera de Halloween. **_

—Edward, ella dice que tiene una solución, pon algo de tu parte, por favor, no te cierres ni seas terco, escúchala por lo menos —dijo el rubio vampiro, desesperado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, señalando a una extraña pareja que permanecía callada, quieta y sentada en uno de los cómodos butacones de la estancia.

Digo extraña porque ella parecía un duende, con esos pelos de punta, disparados en todas direcciones como si la hubieran enchufado a algo eléctrico. Además, vestía de forma extraña, con una combinación de colores tan… peculiar que de ser humanos, los que allí se encontraban, su vista hubiera quedado seriamente dañada. Él, sin embargo, parecía un modelo de pasarela, alto, rubio, bien formado, mejor vestido. Sin un solo pelo suelto o fuera de sitio, pero con un extraño rictus en su cara, una expresión indescriptible, a caballo entre la apatía y… ¿la resignación?

—¿Que la escuche pretendes?, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?, ¿desde cuándo las brujas colaboran con los vampiros? Además, parece que se te olvida, Carlisle, que fue una bruja la que…

—Ni tú eres un vampiro normal ni yo una bruja corriente… Yo soy la solución de todos tus males. Tengo la clave para salvarte… Solo el amor verdadero podrá cambiarte, lo he visto —decía la bruja mientras le cogía la mano a un vampiro que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era ese tipo de contacto con una criatura que, aunque mágica, al fin y al cabo era un ser humano con sangre corriendo por sus venas, y él… un vampiro con un problema muy peculiar.

—Y yo también he visto «La Matanza de Texas» y no creo que haya por ahí un tío matando gente con una sierra eléctrica, o que de repente seas humano y ¡zas! De la nada seas un zombi, como en «Guerra Mundial Z» —respondió Edward con aire desafiante.

—¿Lo veis? Si ya lo decía yo, ahora mismo llamo a Tanya y…—dijo entonces Rosalie, sumida en sus pensamientos y totalmente ajena a la principal cuestión.

—Rosalie, querida, todos estamos perfectamente al corriente de que todo tu interés es que Tanya se convierta en la compañera de Edward, pero ¿no crees que él tiene algo que decir al respecto? —dijo una Esme harta de la actitud de su hija—. Por el amor de Dios, ha tenido doscientos años para enamorarse de ella y…

—…Y lo único que hace es exasperarme, agobiarme y ponerme más enfermo todavía de lo que me pone la…

—No encontrarás el amor entre los de tu especie. —Siguió la bruja, interrumpiendo sus palabras, indiferente a esa conversación estúpida, banal e intrascendente que se desarrollaba al mismo tiempo que mentalmente le iba contando a Edward una historia muy extraña: su propia historia, que por supuesto él ya conocía de sobra, pero esta vez la narración de los hechos se mezclaba con la de alguien más.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces dónde lo encontraré? ¿Entre los humanos?, ¿entre las brujas que también son humanas, inmortales, sí, pero humanas al fin y al cabo? Pues déjame recordarte, bruja de pacotilla, que precisamente es por vuestra culpa por lo que… ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, que alguien la saque de aquí… No puedo más! —agregó, soltando de repente su mano e interrumpiendo el contacto que le permitía escuchar los pensamientos de la bruja que le estaba narrando la historia completa de «La leyenda de la Doble Maldición»—. Su sangre… ¡No lo resisto…! Yo…

Y sin añadir palabra alguna, el vampiro salió corriendo de la habitación y de aquella casa en dirección a un bosque que era, a la vez, su refugio y su perdición.

—No os preocupéis —dijo entonces la bruja de una manera muy misteriosa—. Corre hacia su destino. Su compañera le espera. Lo sé, yo misma pronuncié el contra hechizo… Ha llegado el momento. La profecía está a punto de cumplirse.

—¡Anda!, ha quedado con Tanya —dijo entonces Rosalie, aplaudiendo y saltando de forma entusiasta.

—Rose, querida, verás…

Pero el pobre Emmett no terminó lo que iba a decir, pues Rosalie ya había salido disparada hacia el ordenador. Según ella, tenía una boda que preparar. Los demás rodaron los ojos con resignada expresión.

_**Forks (Washington), 31 de octubre de 2014… Día de Halloween.**_

Enfundada en su inseparable gorro amarillo con motitas negras y bufanda a juego, con su largo pelo castaño, suelto y cayendo por sus hombros. Con esos ojos color chocolate que derriten al propio hielo, Bella Swan, la última bruja de su estirpe, al menos por el momento, salió de su casa aquella mañana dispuesta a comerse al mundo. Estaba completamente segura de que hoy sería el mejor día de su vida, pues estaba más que decidida a terminar con aquella estúpida historia sobre una maldición, según la cual, un enorme monstruo amarillo atemorizaba en las noches de Halloween a las buenas gentes de su pueblo.

Al ser dueña y administradora de un blog que se dedicaba por entero a tratar temas de tipo sobrenatural y paranormal, Bella era una persona totalmente escéptica ante ese tipo de _cuentos de viejas_, como ella misma los llamaba. Hacía ya un año que su madre había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, dejándole una carta más extraña todavía, con unas indicaciones de lo más originales y que ella, por supuesto, no se creía para nada.

Vivía sola en una pequeña casa, ya que su padre también había fallecido antes de que ella naciera, víctima, según le habían dicho, de un borracho que en una terrorífica noche de Halloween lo había asesinado con su propia arma. Pero, a medida que fue creciendo, se fue dando cuenta de que esa explicación no era cierta. Ignoraba cómo lo sabía, pero el caso es que tenía la certeza de que a su padre le había matado… un extraño animal, cosa que, sin lugar a dudas, enloqueció a su madre.

Bella siempre había sospechado que ésta era la razón por la que su madre, rota de dolor por la pérdida del ser amado, se había aferrado a la historia del monstruoso animal de color amarillo que asesinaba a sus convecinos. Era la única explicación que se le ocurría para justificar aquella extraña petición de la carta. Una petición que la había dejado totalmente perpleja y confundida, pues no encajaba para nada con el resto de una historia que, si tenía que ser sincera, estaba muy mal contada y daba lugar a equívocos.

¿Cómo era posible que su madre delirara de esa manera como para pretender que su hija, ¡su propia hija!, pasara una noche sola en una cabaña en medio de ninguna parte y encadenada a una pared? Pero loca o cuerda no dejaba de ser su madre al fin y al cabo, por lo que Bella se había pasado todos esos años aguantando a su madre y sus historias. Ahora, después de esa muerte tan extraña, estaba dispuesta a averiguar la verdad de una vez por todas.

Su madre, Renée Swan, era muy distinta a ella. Creía a pies juntillas en todo tipo de historias y leyendas. Más que eso..., estaba convencida de que ambas pertenecían a una estirpe de brujas ancestrales sobre la que pendía aquella vieja maldición… Las mismas que tendrían el poder de suprimirla. Renée pensaba que sus antepasadas habían hecho todo lo posible para acabar con ese hechizo, pero sin éxito alguno, y que ahora era su deber remediar todo aquello. Sin embargo, mientras no encontrara la solución…, la única posible, debería tener cuidado en las noches de Halloween y pasarla encerrada en aquella cabaña. El problema era que su madre no había sido «tan amable» de decirle cuál era esa única y posible solución.

Naturalmente, Bella pensaba que ella estaba un poco mal de la cabeza; y no le faltaba razón.

Por eso vivían tan alejadas, pues los lugareños que como Renée creían a pies juntillas en aquella leyenda, solían discriminarla y tratarla mal cada vez que aparecía en público, como si ella fuera la culpable de todos sus males. Pero por muy alejadas que estuvieran del pueblo, a Renée no le faltaban amigos dispuestos a quedarse con ella un día concreto del año. Bella nunca pudo averiguar, hasta después de su muerte, dónde iba su madre todas las noches de Halloween hasta el día siguiente. Ahora estaba convencida de que iba a pasarlas a esa misteriosa cabaña.

Por esa razón, Bella se sentía inquieta en este día, pues llevaba mucho tiempo intentando limpiar el nombre de Renée y, para eso, necesitaba que Jane Vulturi, la otra supuesta bruja implicada en la leyenda, le concediese una entrevista para su blog, explicando que todo aquello era total y absolutamente una mentira. Pero Jane Vulturi ni siquiera se dignaba a asomar la cabeza por el pueblo.

Vivía, al igual que ellas, alejada del mismo, en una mansión lúgubre y tenía a una persona de su confianza que la suministraba de todas las provisiones necesarias para subsistir. Su madre siempre andaba a la gresca con ella, culpándola públicamente de todos sus males pasados, presentes y futuros, mientras que la supuesta bruja, con aire impasible, pasaba totalmente de ella, lo que enfurecía más a Renée. Pero si Bella quería ser sincera consigo misma, lo cierto era que no culpaba a Jane de su alejamiento, ya que la mayoría de las veces a la gente solo le interesaba el morbo que había tras la persona, no la persona en sí.

No obstante, Bella era una mujer que no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente y estaba decidida a conseguir una entrevista de la supuesta bruja, fuese como fuese, con el fin de limpiar el nombre de su madre y el de toda la familia Swan.

Para ello tenía un plan… Un plan que incluía introducirse en ese bosque sombrío en una noche como aquella, para llegar hasta la mansión de Jane Vulturi y averiguar la verdad de una vez por todas.

De repente, pegó un brinco porque un grupo de zombies, al más puro estilo de «The Walking Dead», a los que no había oído acercarse, obvio, para eso eran zombis, la estaba rodeando e intentaban morderla, al mismo tiempo que hacían la clase de ruidos guturales que hacen este tipo de criaturas mientras mueven los brazos de forma descoordinada.

—Oh, Jacob, ¿de verdad que aún andas con esas tonterías?, ¿no crees que ya eres mayorcito para ello? Déjame en paz, por favor, y vete a molestar a otra parte, ¿no tienes algún hombre lobo a quien fastidiar, por ejemplo? —dijo Bella, impaciente.

Pero los zombies no atendían a razones y seguían rodeándola con intención de morderla mientras continuaban con esos sonidos exasperantes, así que la muchacha empezó a rebuscar en su muy grande y amplio bolso, hasta que aparecieron un montón de chucherías y caramelos variados que, precisamente, tenían la forma de… digamos que… distintos componentes internos del cuerpo humano y se los dio al que parecía el jefe, el que ella pensaba que era Jacob Black, un amigo de la infancia que nunca cambiaría. Los susodichos, contentos con su botín, se fueron entonces a molestar a otra pobre criatura descarriada que resultó ser Vanessa, una de las chicas más monas y llamativas del pueblo y que iba disfrazada de vampiresa, pero de una vampiresa muy sexy, todo hay que decirlo.

—Son zombies pero no tontos —masculló Bella para sí misma.

Una vez libre de tan molestas criaturas, se cerró el abrigo bajo el cual llevaba aquella llamativa camiseta en la que había inscritas las palabras _«Salvemos la Lagartija Amarilla»_. Hacía ya unos cuantos años que se había metido de lleno en una organización ecologista del pueblo, empeñada en reivindicar la figura de un pobre animal que debido a la leyenda estaba muy mal parado y en peligro de extinción. Hay que decir que en todos esos años había sido un miembro tan activo que había terminado en la cárcel un par de veces o tres por armar escándalos y bullas, ya que era muy apasionada cuando se trataba de salvar árboles, animales o… el planeta en general.

Con la mayor determinación posible, echó a andar en dirección al bosque, hacia esa mansión de la que no se movería y en la que estaba dispuesta a permanecer toda la noche hasta que Jane Vulturi hablara con ella y así, al fin, poder demostrar que no había ningún animal en el pueblo, asesino y demoníaco que se dedicaba a sembrar el terror en las noches de Halloween.

En cualquier caso, y como siempre hacía, retaba a las buenas gentes de Forks a que le dieran el nombre de algún desaparecido misteriosamente esa noche. Solo una vez, hacía ya unos cuantos años, los padres de Mike Newton, un joven de dudosa reputación, habían denunciado su desaparición. El caso aún seguía abierto, pues el muchacho nunca había sido encontrado ni vivo ni muerto. Su misteriosa desaparición seguía siendo un misterio, de ahí la superstición y miedo de las buenas gentes de Forks, pero ella tenía bien claro que Mike había huido de su casa.

Mientras andaba, se percató de que no solo eran los zombis las únicas criaturas de la noche que ya desfilaban por las calles del pueblo, pues un sinfín de brujas; vampiros; hombres lobos; Fredys Krueger; novias sangrientas; novias cadáver; Jasons; calabazas terroríficas; hadas maléficas y… lagartijas amarillas llenaban las desiertas calles, llamando de puerta en puerta para hacer el típico juego de «truco o trato», empezando así la celebración de Halloween.

Pero… un momento, retrocedamos un poco, ¿hemos dicho lagartijas amarillas?

¡¿Qué diablos pinta una lagartija amarilla entre zombies, demonios y vampiros en un día como el de Halloween?!

Más de lo que vosotros os imagináis, mis queridos lectores, porque el monstruo amarillo de la leyenda tiene la forma de una enorme y gigantesca lagartija amarilla, especie autóctona del pueblo. Y si no lo creéis, preguntádselo a Isabella Marie Swan, la bruja de nuestra historia, aunque ella todavía no lo sabe… La última de las Swan, por el momento, y la persona más escéptica que jamás hayáis conocido. Y a Jane Vulturi, la bruja maldita… Última de su especie… por voluntad propia.

En el camino que llevaba a la mansión, Bella sintió una extraña presencia a su alrededor, como si alguien la siguiera o la estuviera vigilando. Al llegar a un recodo del bosque, vio una extraña figura que, apoyada contra un árbol, parecía encontrarse mal, ya que estaba vomitando.

«Menuda merluza debe llevar encima», pensó Bella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, ansiosa de ayudarlo y más todavía por alejarlo de allí antes de la noche, para así proseguir su propio camino.

—Me harías un enorme favor si te marcharas lejos de mí, llevo un rato siguiéndote y tu olor…, tu sangre…, toda tú… me llama como un canto de sirena. No sé qué me pasa, es distinto, contigo todo es distinto. Temo hacerte daño, sigue tu camino, bruja, no sé qué extraño hechizo has lanzado sobre mí. —Siguió el desconocido elucubrando, provocando que la boca de Bella se abriera como un buzón de correos.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Y qué es eso que está detrás de ti? ¡Ahhh! –chilló, provocando que el pobre chico pegara un respingo, tropezara con el animal en cuestión y cayera de culo en el suelo, en un escorzo imposible de determinar—. Es un animal muerto. ¡¿Lo has matado?! ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre ciervo, vamos a ver?, ¿es que no sabes que es un ser vivo, un animal libre que debe ser respetado?, ¿es que en tu casa no te enseñaron respeto alguno por las criaturas de Dios?

»Debería denunciarte por ello, quizás lo haga ahora mismo, pertenezco a una organización ecologista, ¿sabes?, y no permitiremos que actos como este queden impunes. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que podrías estar causando la extinción de la especie?

Detuvo un momento su discurso y se fijó más detenidamente en el pobre animal, que de haber tenido un solo soplo de vida, la hubiera propuesto para que la canonizaran por la ardiente defensa que estaba haciendo de los de su especie. Pero, Bella, resuelta, volvió con sus argumentos:

—¿Y qué le has hecho al pobre bicho? Parece como si no tuviera sangre en el cuerpo. Esto no va a terminar así, te juro que te haré pagar por ello, maldito, maldito seas por…

Bella seguía hablando y hablando, chillando y chillando, señalando al pobre chico con su dedo acusador y haciendo muchos aspavientos con las manos. El pobre muchacho la observaba impasible, sentado todavía en el suelo, totalmente impresionado, sorprendido, esperando su oportunidad para defenderse…

—¿Prefieres acaso que te mate a ti antes que a un ciervo? —interrumpió de pronto él, una vez que hubo logrado ponerse en pie de nuevo—. ¡Por favor, qué hipócritas sois los humanos! ¿Acaso no coméis vosotros carne? Apuesto a que este ciervo, cocinado como soléis comer todo vosotros, está de muerte. Seguro que entonces no tendrías ningún remilgo en comértelo. —Siguió ante la mirada impasible, furiosa y enfadada de una ecologista en toda regla.

—Soy vegetariana —le dijo como si fuera obvio y él tuviera que saberlo, poniendo los brazos en jarras y dedicándole una mirada asesina—. ¡No-como-pobres-animales-indefensos, ¿vale?! —aseveró, remarcando bien cada palabra—, y mucho menos los mato. Yo los respeto, son seres vivos con sentimientos como los puedes tener tú y…

—Vale, de acuerdo, te pido perdón —le dijo desesperado, deseando que por fin dejara de regañarlo—. Necesitaba hacerlo, ¿ok?, no he tenido más remedio, me moría de hambre y bien que me arrepiento —contestó el individuo en cuestión, arrodillándose en el suelo para vomitar otra vez.

La verdad es que su rostro tenía un extraño color ceniciento, como el que se le pone a aquellos que están mareados y a punto de perder la conciencia. Además, decía unas cosas tan raras y extrañas, parecía como si estuviera ¿borracho?

—¿Quién diablos eres? Además de un asesino psicópata de pobres animales indefensos, claro.

—¿Es que no es obvio? —respondió el muchacho, volviéndose hacia ella y enseñándole sus colmillos.

—¿Te quieres quedar conmigo o qué…? Mira, si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí, yo no estoy por la labor, así que ya puedes marcharte por dónde has venido, si no quieres que te atice con alguna rama de árbol. La fiesta es por el otro lado. Muy bonitos colmillos por cierto, ¿dónde los has comprado? ¿En una tienda de saldos? Lo digo porque si algún día decido disfrazarme de vampiro imbécil ya sé dónde acudir —le dijo, empezando a chillarle de nuevo.

—La que tendría que tener cuidado conmigo eres tú. ¿Tan patético soy que no te doy ni miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¿Y por qué tenías tú que darme miedo, a ver?

—¿Es que no es obvio? Te haré un resumen —dijo el chico, impaciente y harto de tanta estupidez—: ¿El hecho de que tenga colmillos y a mi lado haya un animal, que ha muerto desangrado, no te dice nada?

—No, nada en especial, solo que eres un asesino cruel de animales indefensos, que la fiesta es en el pueblo y que te encuentro ya demasiado mayorcito como para ir jugando por ahí a esas cosas. En cuanto al ciervo… —Bella se quedó callada por un momento, como si acabara de descubrir la fórmula de alguna reacción química importante, y la verdad es que había dado con algo verdaderamente… ¿terrorífico?—. Está claro que este animal ha muerto desangrado, eso es obvio.

El pobre muchacho no veía la obviedad por ninguna parte, pero de todas las humanas que había en este mundo tenía que haberle tocado aquella loca ecologista que, además, no paraba de hablar.

—Bueno, da igual, no entiendo para qué lo has desangrado primero, pero tú sabrás, lo cierto es que es una crueldad hacer eso con un pobre ciervo que no le ha hecho nada a nadie, pero, desangrado o no, está claro que el objetivo era matar al pobre bicho para llevártelo en hombros a donde sea que estén tus compinches. Asarlo en algún lugar apartado y coméroslo, pero no os saldréis con la vuestra. Espero que no pertenezcas a una secta y el hecho de haberle desangrado primero no forme parte de algún ritual demoníaco, porque si es así, vete olvidando de tus demonios y de tu ritual, ¿está claro? Porque NO, no, señor, aquí estoy yo para impedirlo porque…

—¡Quieres parar ya de decir idioteces! —chilló, lanzando un gruñido que hizo que la muchacha se quedará sorprendida.

El muchacho estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía y que, en realidad, era muy poca. Esa mujer le ponía de los nervios y no precisamente por su manera de hablar, hablar y hablar sin tomarse ni siquiera la típica pausa para respirar y sin dejar meter una sílaba a los demás, aunque solo fuera de canto.

La verdad es que tenía que reconocer que esa chica, con toda su verborrea, lo atraía de una manera que no sabría identificar y eso era lo que le tenía nervioso. ¿Y si la _electro-duende_ tenía razón?, ¿sería ella la bruja que lo salvara? Por otro lado, le desconcertaba la tranquilidad absoluta que mostraba ante él. Sabía, por su olor, que esa humana no era una humana normal, sino una bruja de un linaje muy antiguo, dato que debía conocer y asumir la existencia de los vampiros, ¿qué parte no entendía?

Y por otro lado, él se encontraba ya lo suficientemente mal como para aguantar más preguntas tontas, más verborrea sin sentido… ¡Maldito ciervo del demonio!, ¿por qué se cruzaría en su camino? Así que aprovechó el inaudito silencio de ella para continuar hablando:

—En todo caso, serías tú la que lo asaría al fuego antes de comérselo, pues yo prefiero beber su sangre cuando todavía está vivo o recién muerto, así es más sabrosa o al menos eso dicen, no puedo saberlo porque no se queda conmigo el tiempo suficiente para que lo confirme.

—¿Te lo has encontrado de esta forma cuando has llegado?, claro —se dijo, contestándose a sí misma alguna pregunta mental no formulada en voz alta y sin escuchar lo que decía el joven vampiro, porque a estas alturas supongo que ya todos, menos ella, habréis averiguado que el muchacho es Edward… Nuestro vampiro especial—, es por eso por lo que estás vomitando —siguió diciendo Bella—, encontrártelo de repente así…, te ha revuelto el estomago, ¿a quién no? Eso quiere decir que hay una banda de furtivos psicópatas por aquí que van matando animales y desangrándolos cuando aún están vivos. Es posible, como ya he dicho antes, que formen parte de alguna secta demoníaca, así que tendré que volver a casa un momento a avisar a los demás. Mira, yo no sé si será prudente esto, pero puedes, si quieres, venir conmigo. Mi casa está ahí mismo, te haré un té que seguro te calmará el estómago.

—¿Quieres parar de decir tonterías? —Edward creía que iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento. ¡Por Dios, un vampiro loco! Lo que me faltaba, pensaba.

—Oye, un poco de respeto que aquí el único que dice tonterías eres tú, pues sí, estaría bueno, encima que trato de ayudarte. A ver si va a resultar que formas parte de la banda de cazadores furtivos o de la secta y... Ahí te quedas, vampiro de pacotilla venido a menos, asesino de animales indefensos, que yo me voy a denunciar el caso.

Diciendo estas palabras, que se clavaron en el corazón del chico como puñales venenosos, y eso que el susodicho órgano estaba más que muerto, Bella comenzó a alejarse de él, pero sus pasos no la llevaron al centro del pueblo, a la sede de la organización a la que pertenecía, no señor. Inconscientemente, sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo al bosque.

Edward, una vez que salió del estupor que su verborrea le causaba, la siguió.

La siguió porque una fuerza extraña llevaba al vampiro hacia ella, algo inexplicable y a la vez maravilloso, un sentimiento indescriptible, un pálpito en su muerto corazón. El olor de su sangre era distinto al olor de las otras sangres. Ésta era única, era una que al olerla no le producía ningún efecto adverso. Y eso estaba bien, por primera vez desde que renaciera a este mundo podría alimentarse sin…. sufrir las consecuencias.

Así que eso haría, la seguiría hasta donde fuera y bebería de ella. Esperaba no matarla, la chica era demasiado hermosa y bella como para que muriera de esa forma tan horrible. Al pensar en esa posibilidad el vampiro se tensó, ya que una extraña sensación de vacío, de pérdida, asoló su interior, un sentimiento nuevo y totalmente desconocido para él, pero, de momento, lo apartó un poco, aunque no cabía duda de que esta bruja, porque él estaba seguro de que era una bruja, le inspiraba ternura y un deseo enorme de protegerla, de poseerla, de hacerla suya y no dejarla escapar nunca.

No era la primera vez que había yacido con una mujer, aunque éstas siempre solían ser vampiras, no humanas. ¿Cómo follar con una humana si en medio del acto tendría que salir corriendo a vomitar, mareado por el olor de su sangre? Por esa razón no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cuestiones, pero el deseo era más fuerte que nada y estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo y averiguarlo.

Definitivamente era un ser patético, pensaba mientras corría detrás de ella para alcanzarla, sintiendo en el fondo de su alma que quizás la _electro-duende_ había acertado, y que la clave de su destino se encontraba en el amor verdadero. ¿Podría él llegar a sentir amor por esa muchacha? Algo lo empujaba hacia ella, de eso estaba seguro. Así que, sin más, la siguió.

Por su parte, Bella sintió una extraña atracción por aquel muchacho nada más verlo, a pesar de que su encuentro se había producido en unas circunstancias nada agradables. De todos modos ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que seguir con sus planes iniciales, mañana iría a denunciar la existencia de una banda de cazadores furtivos o de la secta, porque lo primero era lo primero.

Siguió su camino pensando que nunca en su vida había sentido tal grado de atracción por un chico. Tanto es así que sintió la necesidad de cambiarse de ropa interior ahí, en medio del bosque, ya que la que llevaba puesta estaba al borde de la inundación total… ¿Tanto la había excitado ese falso vampiro? Lo cierto era que discutir con él resultaba… refrescante.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que el vampiro la seguía ni de que estaba anocheciendo ni de que el bosque, siguiendo la costumbre que imperaba en aquel pueblo, se iluminaba a su paso con unas luces escondidas dentro de unas calabazas que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles, cortesía de los habitantes del pueblo para ahuyentar al monstruo, según decían ellos. Y tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que tampoco se dio cuenta de que en vez de tomar la dirección de la «Mansión Vulturi», se internaba cada vez más y más en el bosque, seguida de cerca por el vampiro.

—¿Por qué diablos me estás siguiendo? —preguntó, parándose de repente al detectar la presencia del muchacho a su lado.

—Bueno, pues… veo que vas andando sin rumbo fijo, no sé si eres consciente de que aquí viven criaturas malignas que podrían hacerte daño, por eso he decidido seguirte —contestó el vampiro, muy poco dispuesto a reconocer el motivo real de porqué la seguía.

—Ah, claro, y como tú eres un hombre fuerte y poderoso piensas que puedes librarme de cuanta criatura infernal circule por aquí, ¿verdad?

—No olvides que soy un vampiro.

—Sí, claro, ya, y yo una bruja milenaria, no te fastidia. ¿Y de quién eres hijo, de Drácula?

—Ummm, estoy convencido de que el conde se avergonzaría mucho de ser mi padre. Para su suerte, soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Aquel que yació y se casó con la bruja de la maldición que contaba mi madre, arrebatándosela a Aro Vulturi, «el brujo destripador» como lo llamaban? ¿Aquel que porta él mismo otra extraña maldición? Aunque, más bien diría yo que es la misma, pero dividida en dos partes… —pensó Bella en voz alta sin ser consciente de ello.

—Ya veo que soy famoso.

—Sí, claro, y yo voy y me lo creo, no te joroba. Seguro que has leído mi blog o alguno por el estilo, en donde se cuenta esta leyenda con pelos y señales y has decidido venir a tomarme el pelo. Vamos, que si tú eres ese vampiro tan… _especialito_…, yo soy una bruja milenaria.

—¿Y acaso no lo eres?

—¡Argggg! Mira, guapo, ya te he dicho que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que la fiesta es un poco más adelante…, concretamente en la cripta del pueblo. A mí déjame en paz, reconozco que eres muy mono, quizás en otra ocasión, pero ahora no puedo.

—¿Y qué cosas tan importantes puede tener que hacer una bruja como tú en medio del bosque?

—Ya te he dicho que soy tan bruja como tú vampiro y no estoy en medio del bosque me dirijo a… —Bella se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta de que, en verdad, estaba en medio del bosque, que hacía ya mucho rato que debería haber llegado a la «Mansión Vulturi», y que las calabazas de luz que iluminaban el camino… no estaban.

—Esto… Creo que me he perdido.

—No hay que hacer un doctorado para averiguarlo, yo llevo dándome cuenta desde que te has desviado hacia la derecha en vez de hacia la izquierda.

—¿Y por qué no me has avisado?

—No querías hablar conmigo. Y cualquiera te tose, además, no dejas la boca cerrada ni para respirar, a ver quién es el guapo se atreve a meter baza.

—¡Argggg! —exclamó Bella—, eres imposible.

Y sin decir una palabra más se dio media vuelta y empezó de nuevo a vagar, en la dirección por la que había venido. Pero el bosque es traicionero, engañoso y maligno. Tras mucho andar, llegaron por fin a una extraña cabaña. Bella se dio cuenta, entonces, de que inconscientemente se había dirigido al sitio que le indicaba su madre en la carta.

—Será mejor que entremos.

En otro lugar distinto a donde hemos dejado a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, Jane Vulturi se despertó sobresaltada. Una extraña conmoción en el karma le hizo saber que la profecía estaba a punto de cumplirse, deshaciendo la maldición. Se levantó deprisa de la cama y empezó a vestirse. No podía consentirlo, y para ello lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Isabella Swan, porque si sus pálpitos eran ciertos, la bruja, en estos momentos, estaría muy bien acompañada y eso podría significar… su perdición.

Las puertas de la cabaña cedieron con un inquietante y espeluznante chirrido. En su interior hacía frío, aunque dentro de la chimenea había unos cuántos leños preparados…, parecía como si alguien los hubiera dejado ahí para ellos. Y, por si fuera poco, una extraña cesta descansaba encima de una mesa, que a su vez estaba franqueada por un extraño sofá, y digo extraño porque más bien parecía una enorme cama. Al abrir la cesta, Bella encontró unos sándwiches variados; una lata de Coca-Cola; algo de fruta y lo que parecía un extraño líquido rojizo dentro de unas bolsas de plástico, parecidas a las que usan en los hospitales para hacer las transfusiones.

Todo era de lo más raro, es más, había sido un día de lo más misterioso y la noche que ya había caído sobre el bosque, prometía ser más rara aún. Pero como llevaba todo el día sin comer, Bella sacó de la cesta un par de sándwiches, la fruta y el refresco. Aunque primero se quitó el abrigo, el gorro y la bufanda, dejando al descubierto su peculiar camiseta.

—Aquí hay comida para ambos —dijo como si nada— y… esto —señaló, enseñando al vampiro las bolsas de sangre.

Edward, que estaba distraído mirando unas extrañas cadenas ancladas a la pared, no se percató de lo que Bella le enseñaba hasta que lo tuvo en la mano, y ese olor tan… desagradable y a la vez atrayente para él, inundó sus fosas nasales. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había mordido el extremo de la bolsa con sus colmillos y estaba dando cuenta de su contenido ante los ojos estupefactos de una incrédula Bella, bueno, incrédula hasta ese momento, todo hay que decirlo.

De repente, como siempre le pasaba a nuestro joven vampiro, esa sensación de asco inundó su cuerpo, tiró la bolsa precipitadamente al suelo y, apartando a Bella de un empujón, abrió la puerta de la cabaña para vomitar su contenido en el exterior.

Bella se quedo más estupefacta aún. Al final resultó verdad que era un vampiro. Un vampiro al que ella había estado regañando y echando la bronca, un vampiro que, al parecer, ¡se mareaba con la sangre! ¡A ver si, al final, iban a resultar ciertos los cuentos que le contó su madre en aquella carta de despedida!

¡A ver si va a resultar ser cierto todo lo que él cuenta…, a ver si en realidad no está borracho…!

Cuando nuestro joven vampiro se hubo recuperado, entró de nuevo en la cabaña, dándose cuenta de que Bella seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta, impresionada, sorprendida pero no con asco, horror o miedo y eso… le gustó. Pero su mirada descendió sobre su pecho, atraído no por esos montículos tan perfectos, según su opinión, que tenía, sino sobre la inscripción de la camiseta y el dibujo. Luego, volvió a mirarla a ella en una clara pregunta sin formular.

—Alguien tiene que defenderlas, son las que peor paradas han salido de toda esta tontería de historia —le dijo a la defensiva, retándolo con la mirada—. Pero en este momento la lagartija es lo de menos. —Siguió diciéndole, haciendo un gesto impaciente con la mano—. Ahora que he visto tu reacción a la sangre… —añadió pensativa ante la impasible mirada del vampiro que aún se estaba recuperando del mareo—, así que es verdad… —masculló como pudo. Se encontraba estática, no podía creer hacia dónde la llevaban sus pensamientos, pero no tuvo más remedio que admitir: —Tú eres el vampiro del que habla la profecía, aquel que romperá la maldición. Aquel que, deseando beber desesperadamente la sangre que necesita para subsistir, siente asco hacia ella, provocándole mareos, vómitos y rechazo.

—Sí, ése soy yo, Edward Cullen para ser más exactos, el que carga la culpa de aquel padre, que enamorado de una bruja, la secuestró el mismo día de su boda con un brujo, y que maldijo para siempre a toda su descendencia a vivir una vida miserable.

—Según dice la leyenda —prosiguió Bella—, el brujo los persiguió sin cesar hasta que dio con ellos. La bruja estaba embarazada y rompía aguas esa misma noche, la noche de Halloween. Dio a luz a una hermosa niña, una niña maldita… una niña que todas las noches de Halloween se convertiría en una extraño animal de color amarillo, una especie de lagartija gigante, como la especie autóctona que vive en estos bosques. Que asolaría el pueblo matando a cuanta criatura encontrara por la calle, en busca de un macho humano con el que aparearse, y así continuar la especie.

»Condenada a no encontrar nunca el amor verdadero y que, al morir, traspasaría su maldición a su descendencia. Una niña cuya descendencia maldita también vive en este mismo pueblo, en una mansión lúgubre y sombría… o por lo menos eso era lo que contaba mi madre.

»Ella se pasó toda su vida luchando contra la bruja del caserón, intentando vencerla. Todas las noches, por Halloween, me dejaba en casa de unos amigos y ella desaparecía. Yo no volvía a saber nada de mi madre hasta el día siguiente, en que regresaba toda sucia y desaliñada como si hubiera pasado toda la noche luchando contra algo o contra alguien. Hasta que el año pasado murió en extrañas circunstancias. Antes de morir me dejó una carta, revelándome la historia, diciéndome que yo debería continuar con la misión, que las brujas Swan habíamos nacido para eso… para romper la maldición y Jane Vulturi para impedirlo. Lo que sigo sin comprender es el porqué me indicó que debería pasar Halloween encerrada en una extraña cabaña y sujeta con unas cadenas a la pared…

Edward, al oír esto, comprendió inmediatamente la situación, pero no quiso decirle nada, no quería asustarla. Él cuidaría de ella, la protegería de… ella misma.

—Pero yo nunca me he creído esa historia—seguía explicando Bella—, precisamente esta mañana salía de mi casa dispuesta a presentarme en esa mansión del terror y averiguar de una vez por todas por qué murió mi madre… Para saber la verdad. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, pero siempre he pensado que Jane Vulturi es una ancianita adorable que nada tiene que ver con la descripción que daba mi madre de ella. Siempre he creído que Renée estaba… loca. Y ahora vas tú, te presentas aquí y… resulta que la otra parte de la historia es cierta.

Se sentó de golpe en la especie de sofá cama, aprovechando para respirar un rato, cosa que el vampiro agradeció, ya que hablaba tan rápido y tan seguido que hasta para él era difícil seguirla, pero aun así siguió haciéndolo:

—El extraño vampiro que se marea ante el olor de la sangre… existe. Carlisle Cullen te creó, te pasó la maldición tal y como dispuso el brujo. Yo… todavía no puedo creérmelo…, sigo pensando que alguien me está gastando una especie de broma pesada.

Bella volvió la cara para mirar directamente a Edward a los ojos, él se giró hacia ella en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron: verde contra café. Sus cuerpos chocaron, hielo contra fuego, sus corazones colapsaron, tanto el muerto como el vivo, y sus labios se fundieron en un beso profundo y ardiente, un beso capaz de reducir todo a cenizas.

Sus manos exploraban ansiosas el cuerpo del otro, tiraban de las ropas en un intento desesperado por sentir la piel del amante, buscando fundirse en uno solo.

A pesar de la prisa inicial, querían tomarse su tiempo bebiendo del cuerpo del otro, disfrutando de ese momento, conociéndose mutuamente antes de fundirse en uno. Edward empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de la muchacha, que se dejaba hacer dominada totalmente por la pasión. Su boca descendió despacio por sus pechos, besando, lamiendo y chupando primero un pezón y luego el otro, para seguir su camino hasta aquel punto femenino más sensible, que comenzó a chupar y a excitar todo lo que podía.

Bella no podía más de placer, su cuerpo se retorcía, sus gemidos llenaban el silencio de la cabaña. Un reloj lejano daba las doce campanadas en ese momento, la noche de Halloween había comenzado. El tiempo se acababa, Edward tenía que actuar deprisa porque al terminar la última campanada… el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a cambiar.

Primero fueron sus ojos que se volvieron dorados y brillantes, perdiendo ese hermoso color café; luego fue su cuerpo que se iba tornando amarillo con unas extrañas motas negras dispersas por todo él. Además, empezaban a salirle escamas.

Edward se dio cuenta de esta metamorfosis, pero no podía parar, ¡no debía parar!, no quería detenerse y antes de que las extremidades de la chica se convirtieran en garras, transformándose del todo en un animal monstruoso, antes de que ella perdiera del todo… su humanidad… Edward entró en ella de una sola estocada, poseyendo su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma.

En el momento en el que la penetró, sintió unos deseos enormes de morderla, de beber su sangre, y sin poder resistirlo hincó sus colmillos en su todavía amarilla pero adorable piel, todavía conservaba ese olor a fresas y a sangre humana que le llamaba.

Bebió… y bebió de ese dulce manjar mientras el éxtasis le llegaba, los inundaba a los dos de una manera fulminante. Había parado un poco nada más penetrarla, pues no sabía si ella era virgen o no, pero Bella, a caballo entre su lado animal y su lado humano, había movido el cuerpo instándolo a que continuara.

Cuando ambos llegaron al final, comprobó con sorpresa que no estaba mareado ni sentía ganas de vomitar, pero lo más importante de todo, se dio cuenta de que amaba a esa mujer. La _electro-duende_ no se había equivocado: ese amor le había salvado. Ahora solo quedaba por ver si su Isabella…, si el amor de su existencia… se convertía o no en ese monstruo amarillo o si, tal y como rezaba la profecía, la maldición se había roto.

Se tumbó junto a ella y, cuando por fin tuvo valor para volverse y mirar, comprobó con estupefacción que Bella no estaba. Buscó por toda la cabaña, preguntándose cómo diablos podía desaparecer de su vista un bicho tan grande. Era obvio que allí no estaba, se dijo con tristeza, pensando que no había logrado romper el hechizo. Si no iba ahora mismo a detenerla e impedir que cometiera alguna tontería ni él ni ella se lo iban a perdonar por la mañana. De repente, recordó el último paso de la profecía, una última cosa que había que hacer antes de romper la maldición.

En ese mismo momento, Jane Vulturi, que corría desesperada por el bosque para impedir aquella unión, se paró de repente al encontrarse cara a cara con el monstruo que su antepasado había creado. La extraña lagartija gigante la miraba de forma amenazadora, la acechaba, no le daba tregua y, sin previo aviso, saltó sobre ella mordiéndola en el cuello.

Jane se defendió como pudo, pero la fuerza del animal era colosal y ella no tenía ninguna opción. El monstruo la mordió en el cuello, en los hombros, por todos los lados que pudo para inocularle su veneno. Mientras, las fuerzas de una Jane que intentaba resistirse iban cediendo poco a poco, hasta que cayó fulminada por un rayo cegador. Y en el mismo segundo que la estirpe de brujos, causante de su desgracia, había desaparecido del todo, Bella recobró su forma humana.

Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar indeterminado del pueblo daban las dos de la madrugada, la noche de Halloween estaba en su pleno apogeo. Toda clase de criaturas de la noche vagaban libremente por las calles de Forks. La maldición estaba rota, solo el amor verdadero había podido salvarlos.

Precisamente, amor verdadero es lo que bruja y vampiro encontraron en aquella cabaña perdida de aquel bosque sombrío, en una noche de Halloween muchos…, muchos años después de que Elizabeth Swan y Carlisle Cullen se unieran por primera y única vez, dando origen a la maldición que perseguiría eternamente a todas las brujas Swan y a todos los hijos varones que el rubio vampiro creara.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que no era Jane Vulturi el horrible monstruo que asolaba el pueblo, sino ella misma. Ella era el monstruo, por eso su madre le había dicho que pasara la noche en aquella cabaña olvidada de la mano de Dios, sola y encadenada. Por un momento sintió asco y terror por ella misma, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: Jane sí era un monstruo, porque solo un ser inhumano era capaz de lanzar semejante maldición contra su familia. No obstante, seguía sintiéndose mal, pues había arrebatado una vida.

De repente, se acordó del último paso a dar para que la maldición se rompiera del todo y, aunque no encontró consuelo en ello, si halló cierto alivio. Ella había hecho el amor con el vampiro del que se había enamorado locamente, se había transformado, había salido a por la bruja, la había matado y había vuelto a recuperar su forma normal en medio de la noche y no al día siguiente, como rezaba la maldición. Consciente de lo que eso significaba echó a correr hacia la cabaña, en busca de Edward, con el que tropezó en su loca carrera, refugiándose en su cuerpo.

Edward la miró y comprobó con alivio que en sus brazos estaba su Bella, con su piel blanca como la nieve, con su cabello castaño y esos adorables ojos marrón chocolate. Según rezaba la profecía, que le había revelado la _electro-duende_, el vampiro solo podría alimentarse de la sangre de su amor verdadero, dejando atrás para siempre esa repugnancia por el líquido rojizo, y su amor verdadero dejaría de transformarse en un monstruo horrible, siendo solo una poderosa bruja capaz de albergar en su cuerpo toda la sangre necesaria para alimentar a su vampiro, pero antes debía terminar, para siempre, con la estirpe causante de todos sus males. Y todo eso se había cumplido, ya había pasado.

Felices y relajados, bruja y vampiro, volvieron a esa cabaña a continuar disfrutando de una noche de Halloween llena de esperanzas y promesas.

—¿Bella? ¿Amor? Despierta, los niños van a llegar pronto y todavía tienes que ponerte tu disfraz. Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta, preciosa. Ya sabes que no pueden empezar sin nosotros. Alice nos mataría y Esme… mejor ni te cuento.

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

—Claro, ¿quién voy a ser? Cuando he llegado del trabajo te he encontrado dormida sobre el portátil. Creo que te debo dejar descansar un poco más por la noche —dijo con aire seductor.

—¿Eres tú entonces? ¿Eres de verdad? Y yo… ¿yo no soy un monstruo amarillo y horrible? ¿Tú no eres un vampiro que se marea con la sangre?

—Bella, cielo, qué cosas más raras dices. Creo que deberías dejar de investigar tanto mito y leyenda para ese blog que escribes… Te crees tus propios cuentos, mi amor —dijo su marido, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, su favorita, aquella que dejaba al descubierto unos enormes, largos y afilados incisivos.

Cuando miró hacia el frente, la calabaza de la entrada la miraba con una expresión burlona en las calaveras que tenía por ojos, mientras que su hija más pequeña, Nessie, bajaba por la escalera disfrazada de… ¡¿lagartija amarilla?!

Fin


End file.
